


He has my...

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike banter over who Isaac takes after





	He has my...

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Mike was gazing at Isaac, your newborn baby boy, while you were nursing. “I can’t believe he’s even real.” Mike gently smoothed the downy hair atop Isaacs' head. 

“I know. Thank goodness he has my nose though.“ Mike rolled his eyes. “C'mon Mike. You know it’s the truth. Look at his little button nose. Plus he has my eyes.”

Mike scoffed, “Hardly. His eyes are brown sure but they’re shaped like mine. And that is a Dodds nose, 100%.”

“One thing he did get from you”, you put Isaac on your shoulder to burp him, “and that’s his feet and hands.” You gently patted his back as you rocked.

Mike moved the small blanket to peek at Isaac’s feet. “They look normal to me.”

“Michael. He is 90th percentile for height, weight and head circumference. Nothing is normal sized on this child”, you quipped. You stood and placed Isaac gently in his crib.

Neither of you could stop watching him. “Well, he does have your big ears” Mike teased. 

You playfully smacked his arm, “I do not have big ears!” you laughed.

Mike grinned, “look at those pouty lips. You can’t deny we don’t have the same lips, Y/N.” He pouted his bottom lip out and pointed, “see.”

Smiling at Mike you shook your head, “yeah. And I’m a sucker for both of you.”

Mike leaned over the crib and gave Isaac a gentle kiss. He took your hand and left the nursery. “Your ears, my lips but overall he looks like me”, Mike stated confidently. 

“If you say so”, you grinned.


End file.
